


Pleasant Surprises

by Graaaaape



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, But he's such a sweetheart, Crowley being sweet, Crowley is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Maybe Crowley is a bit OOC, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Post-episode s01e06, Supportive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sweet Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sweet Crowley (Good Omens), being so sweet with each other, just the two celestial beings, nothing you can say will change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graaaaape/pseuds/Graaaaape
Summary: Written after given a prompt by ronnieinlove on TumblrPromptAfter the last episode Crowley and Aziraphale talk about the things they can do now that they have free will, that they couldn’t do beforehand. Crowley actually says all these sweet things about helping humanity eg. Giving homeless people money and Aziraphale somewhat mindlessly tells Crowley he loves him and talks about all the things he will do to him (naughty or not)Go!





	Pleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt got away from me. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Not betaed. Or edited, really.

After the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t, Aziraphale and Crowley found themselves adjusting to a new kind of normal. Left alone by their former sides after the body switch, both angel and demon were feeling a little aimless with no one to report to after 6000 years. If they were another angel and demon, they would be mourning the loss of their fellow associates, but Aziraphale and Crowley were not other angels and demons. Currently, they were doing something both Heaven and Hell would deem inappropriate.

They were celebrating.

In Aziraphale’s backroom, the two celestial beings looked quite like a picture of two drunk men high on life. Aziraphale was trying-and failing-to sit properly in his chair, while Crowley sprawled on the couch, one foot hung off the arm rest, the other off the back, and his head off the seat. Crowley’s hands cupped a glass of wine on top of his chest.

“So, Aziraphale, now that we’ve been let go, what’ve you been up to? Fallen into any temptationsss?” Crowley teased as he shifted his head to sip from the wine glass, not expecting an answer.

Crowley noted how Aziraphale’s face pinches up in an expression much like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, “Well, er…” Aziraphale stammered.

Crowley flung himself upright, and his sunglasses flew off his head, “No, angel, you couldn’t have!”

Aziraphale frowned and said, “Don’t interrupt, my dear,” with the petulance of a much more sober person, “Now, as I was saying, I have indulged in a cup of cocoa everyday since we,” his voice dropped into a whisper, “switched bodies.”

Crowley deflated and set his wine glass on the table, “Angel, you did that normally _before_ the end of the world didn’t happen!”

Aziraphale flushed, “Well, it's not like I have to thwart your terrible wiles anymore! You’re always gone during the day, but you never do anything evil!”

“And exactly how would you know that?!” Crowley accused.

“I would feel a decrease in joy and well-being,” Aziraphale countered, “In fact, whenever you go out, happiness in London increases. It is almost as if you were doing good…” the angel trailed off.

Crowley mumbled something that Aziraphale couldn’t quite hear, but sounded an awful lot like, “So what if I am?”

Aziraphale froze, and the alcohol left his blood stream, “What did you say, dear boy?”

Crowley stood and shouted, “So what if I am!” He swayed, still drunk.

Aziraphale, ever the curious one, especially when it came to Crowley, decided to bait the not-so-demonic demon, “ What did you do? You couldn’t have fed the homeless or given them money to help them get back on their feet. That would just be so kind of you.”

Crowley stepped towards Aziraphale, but then looked indecisive.

Aziraphale urged him on, “My dear, do you have something to tell me?”

Crowley took another step, standing right in front of Aziraphale, and slumped his shoulders, “I was hoping you wouldn’t figure it out,” Crowley chuckled weakly, “But how can I keep it a secret from you?”

“Keep _what_ a secret?” Aziraphale looked up as Crowley dropped to his knees, his head coming to rest in between Aziraphale’s knees, shocking the angel, “Crowley?”

Crowley inhaled, but said nothing. Aziraphale let them sit in silence, waiting until the demon decided to say something.

“Humans are kind, angel. And I wanted to show the ones down on their luck that it will all be okay again. So I did a couple of things. Y’know, the giving things, to the ones who needed it. The ones who have tried everything in their limited human power to give themselves a decent life, and they’ve failed due to reasons outside of their control. It’s just so unfair. I can’t help myself, Aziraphale. I go to the grocery store and the person in front of my has their card declined and I just have to pay for it,” Crowley shifted, and removed his weight from his knees when he sat firmly on the floor.

His voice cracked, “I have to pay for it, because they need those batteries for their baby monitor, or they need that chicken for dinner tonight, because their parents are coming over and they don’t want to appear like they need money, because they’re trying. They’re holding down three jobs and they still have barely enough to pay for rent, and they were so nice to the cashier when he dropped the strawberries, which was really so kind, because the cashier was just tired from taking care of his sister, since their parents died and he needs the money because he doesn’t have enough gas to get home, yet, even with all of the stress in their lives, they’re all so _kind_ to each other.”

Aziraphale placed his hand in Crowley’s hair, practically petting him, but he doesn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t want to be that guy who makes their lives just that much more difficult anymore. Not when I don’t have to report back Down Below. Not when they’re really quite fascinating creatures, and they’ve all been so kind to me. I gave them the M25, and their children give me flowers to put in my hair.”

Crowley smiled and looked up at Aziraphale for the first time in his speech, and Aziraphale was shocked to find tears streaming themselves down Crowley’s cheeks.

“Do you remember that one time in St. James’ when a little girl gave me a hug, almost hitting her head on my belt buckle?”

Aziraphale did remember, although it had been many years ago. A little girl, a toddler really, ran up to them as they stood along the edge of the pond and fed the ducks. Typically, whenever a child, or an adult for that matter, spotted the pair, they usually found the angel’s lighter clothing and all around happy demeanor more welcoming than the demon’s frown and model walk. So when this child came up to them and hugged Crowley as fiercely as she could and refused to let go, it left the two dumbfounded. Then a man with a large camera jogged over and started to explain how sorry he was _for the intrusion_ and how _she normally doesn’t do this_ . _I’m really quite sorry about this_ , the man, presumably her father, continues, _it’s just that we’re new in town and she’s gotten used to hugging new (to her) family members, so she figures that any strangers are family._ Crowley calmed the man down with, _Oh, it’s alright, she’s just really friendly. You can’t fault her for that. Good thing she picked me, and not my friend here! Who knows what could have happened._ Then Crowley winked as Aziraphale found his words again and started to talk to the father, who was a kind man, if not a bit frazzled.

Crowley made the child release her hands, _What’s your name?_ The girl replied with, _Victoria Rose Sullivan._ _I’m three!_ Or at least, that’s what Crowley thought she said. He was great with children, but his three-year old speak was rusty. He laughed and picked her up, handing her back to Mr. Sullivan, _Here she is, all hugged out._ As if on cue, Victoria yawned. Mr. Sullivan grinned, _Thank you! Oh, am I glad I ran into you guys. Mr. Fell was just telling me of some nearby stores for baby clothes. And you’ve kept her happy, Mister, er…_ Crowley pulled out a card, _Crowley. Here’s my number if you ever need help in London._ Then Mr. Sullivan had a novel idea to have their picture taken. He handed his camera to a passerby and asked them to take a photo of the four of them. The passerby did so, they all had cordial goodbyes, and then the Sullivans walked out of their lives, or so Aziraphale thought.

“What about the little girl?” Inquired Aziraphale, speaking for the first time since Crowley started to talk.

“Well, I saw her the other day, all grown up. She’s twenty now, and a student at university.” Crowley started crying in earnest now, and hugged Aziraphale’s calves, “She said she recognised me from the photo. She said _Thank you for all of those wonderful things you did, Mr. Crowley. I never saw you, but I knew it was you who paid for my father’s hospital bills, funeral, and my tuition._ She said, _My dad left me that photo and your card and a note he had written to you. Here it is. Now goodbye, Mr. Crowley, you’ve helped us in so many ways. Thank you._ And off she went to her class. Do you know what that note said?”

Aziraphale shook his head, and Crowley released his calves to reach into his pocket, removing a note.

“It said:

_March 17, 2016_

_To Mr. Crowley,_

_I am not sure when you will ever get this note, but I know that I won’t be the one to deliver it. Currently, I am in hospital, waiting for a heart transplant, but none are available and I fear that my time is up. But I feel at peace. Mr. Crowley, to this day I still have no clue why you would be so kind to Rose and I as you have been. I can’t say thank you enough for helping with our rent those first few months, or finding a babysitter for Rose whenever I had to work odd hours. (She had a funny name. Nanny Ashtorch? Nanny...something or another.) I don’t know what we’ve done to deserve your kindness, but we appreciate it so much. Rose, oh funny, funny Rose, she claims that it was the power of her hug, but a hug can’t warrant this kind of kindness to a couple of strangers, can it? Maybe you do this to everyone you meet, or maybe you took pity on us. But whatever the reason, Mr. Crowley, I thank you. You’ve done so much for us, and we only wish that we could do the same for you._

_I wish you and Mr. Fell the best,_

_H. Sullivan_

By the time Crowley finished reading the note, Aziraphale had joined him sobbing his heart out, “You’re so kind my dear, it’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

Crowley stiffened and tried to push him away, “You can’t mean that.”

Aziraphale embraced him into a hug, and practically pulled him into his lap, “No, Crowley, let me say my piece, then you can decide whether or not to leave.”

Crowley relented and laid his head on Aziraphale’s chest.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve done things like this before, dear boy. You make people feel seen. You support them, even without saying a word. Oh, I’m sure that you explained it to your bosses as ruining the natural flow of the economy, but you help made them feel like people cared about them.” A breath, “That _you_ cared about them.”

Aziraphale lifted Crowley’s chin to look him in the eyes, “And I want to make you feel as special as you made them feel. As you’ve made countless others feel. As you’ve made _me_ feel every time I have the pleasure of your company. I want you to stay with me. I want to make you breakfast every morning. I want to take you to the Ritz every week. I want you to lounge around the bookshop, soaking in the sun. I want you to feel accepted in my arms, every part of you. And I would do anything to ensure that.”

Crowley’s serpentine eyes filled with more tears, “But I was, _am,_ a demon! I don’t deserve-”

Aziraphale cupped his face as matching tears rolled down his face, “You’ve done so much for others. You deserve so much more than I can give you. But let my try? Let me take care of you for once.”

Crowley nodded, “Could I… Could I have a kiss?”

Aziraphale laughed, relieved, “You can have as many kisses as you want.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“One more thing, dear?”

“Yes, angel?”

“Nanny Ashtorch?”

“Oh come off it, Aziraphale, I had to test out names!”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my Good Omens tumblr: https://crowleyandaziraphaleforever.tumblr.com/  
> Or my main: https://greyyy523.tumblr.com/


End file.
